Mariemeia's Guardian Tsunami
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A self insertion staring me and Sonic Angel/Guido!


Mariemaia's Guardian Tsunami

_Disclaimer: Guido nor I own GW but we do own ourselves and our made up gundams!_

 It was now AC 208 and Mariemaia was turning 14.  Recently, Calvin broke her heart and she vowed that she'd never like another after that.  The only way a boy would be able to win her over if he beat her in a duel. So far, she has won every single one of them.  She wasn't looking forward to her birthday party and wished it would just get over with.  As all her guests came in, there were two new people she haven't met before and they were looking quite out of place.  They were Guido and Haley standing by the refreshment table.

"Are you sure we're at the right place, Guido?" Haley questioned, wearing a purple dress.  

"Sure I'm sure!" Guido exclaimed, biting into a hors d'oeuvre.  "hors d'oeuvre?"  He was dressed in a suit and had a sword with his initials on the hilt.

"No thanks."

Guido glanced around, "seems like we're in the gundam world again."

"Looks like," Haley said.  

Mariemaia was sitting in the corner looking very unhappy.  Haley nudged Guido.  "The birthday girl doesn't look like she's having much fun."

Guido looked up and let out a sigh.  "Mariemaia Khushrenada!  I think I'm in love."

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes.

Guido walked up to Mariemaia to ask her to dance, but his attempt failed. He came back to Haley with a frown on his face.

"She turned me down."

"Why?"

"I think some jerk hurt her feelings."

Haley noticed Calvin talking to another girl.  "Oh, that guy?"

"I'll kill him!" Guido cried, trying to get to Calvin. Haley tugged on his suit tails.

"No, Guido.  Let me talk to her."

"You mean, girl talk?"

"Yeah."

Guido hugged Haley, "Oh thank you!"

Haley walked back and sat next to Mariemaia.  "Hi, Mariemaia. I'm Haley.  A friend of Guido's."

"Oh, he's your friend?" Mariemaia muttered distastefully.

"He's a really nice guy," Haley said.  "Just give him a chance."

"I refuse to date unless I'm beaten in a fencing match," Mariemaia said, crossing her arms.

"What a coincidence, so is Guido!" 

"Oh?"

"Yes, he's looking for a worthy adversary."

"Is he any good?"

"Um…sure!" Haley said.  "Let me just talk to my friend."  Haley got up and pulled Guido to one side. "Hey, Guido, are you any good at fencing?"

Guido raised an eyebrow.  "Fencing?"

"If you wanna date Mariemaia, you'll have to defeat her!"

"I'm not going to fight with a girl!" Guido said. "It's not polite to fight girls."

"You're not really gonna fight her," Haley explained, "Just um…play…with long pointy objects.  And you don't have to hurt her to win, just make her lose her sword."

Guido looked to where Mariemaia was sitting and she was gone.  "Hey, where'd she go?"

"I don't know," Haley replied. "Let's go look for her."  They leave the ballroom and walk down the halls until they find Mariemaia in a room fencing with an imaginary opponent.  "Hello, Mariemaia."

Mariemaia glanced up, "if you want to date me, Mr. Guido, you'll have to beat me in battle."

Guido gulped, "Okay…but I'd hate to hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't."

Haley nudged Guido, "act a bit more 'adversary worthy' man!"

"I--I mean," Guido rephrased, "I accept your challenge, Miss Mariemaia!"

Guido pulled out his sword and Haley pushed him forward.  Mariemaia lunged to Guido first and she gets his arm.  Guido let out a wince and glanced at the torn sleeve.  "Oh man…this is a rental!"

"Come on, Guido!" Haley egged.

Guido rose up his fencing sword and blocked an attack.

"Don't be such a gentleman!" Haley called with her hands around her mouth, "knock her to the ground!"

"But I AM a gentleman!" Guido called back.

The duel went on for a few minutes, with Haley cheering Guido on.  The noise drew a crowd from the ballroom and they either cheered for Mariemaia and the mysterious opponent fighting her.

"Does anyone know who that guy is?" a girl asked.

"I do!" Haley cried, "Sonic Guido!"

Both swords clanged together and get caught.  They become airborne and land point first right next to Calvin's feet.  Calvin backed up with an uneasy expression on his face.  Guido ad Mariemaia stand motionless with their eyes on each other. Haley walked up to them.

"And the winnah is!"  she raised both Guido's and Mariemaia's arms, "nobody! It's a tie folks!"

"A tie?" Guido mumbled.  "So what does that mean?"

"Well, you beat her…and she beat you," Haley said, "in other words, you've found your worthy adversary!"

Mariemaia smiled and held out her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Guido. It was quite delightful, my worthy adversary."

"Likewise," Guido said, bringing out his hand to shake hers, but there was a loud noise.

"What was that?" Haley shouted.

"It's White Fang 2!" someone gasped.  "Oh no!"

"White Fang 2?" Haley and Guido said, looking at each other.

"I thought we took care of them!" Haley said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Huh?" Mariemaia asked.

"I'm sorry, Mariemaia, but Gudio and I have to go!"  Haley said, "Say goodbye, Guido!" Haley walked away, but Guido stayed behind.

"Just incase I don't return I--" Guido began to say, taking both of Mariemaia's hands in his, "I just want you to know--"

"Guido!"  Haley grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from Mariemaia, "Let's go, Romeo!"

Mariemaia stood with her hands interlaced together.  "Goodbye, Guido."

"Why'd you do that for?" Guido demanded as Haley dragged him out of the room.

"Because we've got work to do!  Let's see if we can find our old gundams!"

"indeed, Mr. Guido and Miss Haley," said a voice.

"who said that?" Guido questioned.  They turn around to see one of the gundam's scientists.

"We still have your gundams," he said, "but they're not the same as you remember them."

"Oh great, what did you do them?" Haley demanded, "turned them into scrap?"

"Not exactly," the scientist said.  "Follow me."

Haley and Guido shrugged and followed the scientist to a hanger.  There stood Haley and Guido's gundams, but they looked different.

"The Red Ranger Rebel and the Tsunami."

"Whoa!" Haley gasped.

"Wicked!"  Guido added.

Haley walked up to her upgraded, now totally red gundam.  "Smooth."

"Its shield can take more energy," the scientist said, "and any attack thrown to the gundam adds more power."

"I like that!"

"Woo-hoo! Twin busters!" Guido cried, "and sabers.  Now I can challenge people to a duel!"

"Come on, Tsunami Count," Haley said, "let's go kick some butt!"

"Tsunami Count," Guido whispered, "I like the sound of that!"

The two take off to show WF2 their new gundams.  Haley is shot at, but it's no problem, for it adds energy to her rebel rifle.

"That, my friend," Haley said, tightening her hand on the trigger, "was a major no-no! REBEL RAPID FIRE!" she squeezed the button and her rifle shot a blast to her enemy.  "Yes, bull's eye!"

"Hey, a stealth cloak," Guido said.  "Now you see me…no you don't!" he disappeared and sliced through the enemy mobile suits.

Haley and Guido continued to fight the bad guys.  Then, another suit intervened.  It was the Lightning Count in the Talgeese 3.

"It's Zechs!" Haley shouted.  "We're in trouble!"

"Have no fear!" Guido cried, "The Lightning Count is here!" he rushed forward to challenge Zechs.

"Guido, don't!"

Guido and Zechs battled it out, both taking on equal amounts of damage.  Haley could do nothing but watch.  Guido became real close to finishing Zechs off, when Zechs hit Guido with a blast of his gun.

"Aaaah!" Guido was thrown back and Zechs approaches him for another move.  Haley hurried forward and got between them.

"No one attacks my friends and gets away with it!" she shouted.  "Take this!" she rammed into Zechs and attacked with her rapid fire rifle. An amr is blasted away and Zechs stopped.  He stepped out and clapped.  

"You two fight very well," he said calmly.  "I congratulate you."

"What…you weren't really going to finish my friend off were you?" Haley questioned.

"Oh no," he said.  "I was just testing your piloting skills.  I must say, you are quite excellent."

"Whew!" Guido sighed.  "I thought I was a gonner!"

"Well, how about we go back to the party?" Haley asked.  "I think Juliet's waiting for you!"

"Yeah!"

**End**


End file.
